Lantan
|demonym = Lantanna | area = Trackless Sea, Toril | size = | ruler1 = Ayrar Thagr | ruleryear1 = 1357 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = Ayrar | government = Ayrorch, a council of twelve | languages = | races = Gnomes, humans | religion = Azuth , Gond | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = Technology | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} Lantan was an island-nation in the Trackless Sea north of the Chultan peninsula, known for its advanced technology and the population's devout worship of Gond. Geography It consisted of three separate islands: Lantan proper, which the Sambar Run separates from the southern Suj, and the eastern most and almost uninhabited Orlil. The islands were rocky and covered in lush jungle. The inhabitants of Lantan were rock gnomes and humans called the Lantanna. History After captain Cordell from Amn discovered Maztica, the Lantanna, being the westernmost extension of Faerûn along with the reclusive Evermeet and the enigmatic Nimbral, also claimed some lands. When the Spellplague erupted in 1385 DR, the sudden shifting of continental bodies sent tsunamis all along the island and coastal regions of Faerûn, devastating them all. Lantan was hit harder than most. Before the waves reached the island, all the smokepowder and magical reagents in Lantan exploded at the same time, causing great chaos. And as the waves reached the coastline, most of Lantan was engulfed by the Spellplague and sent to Abeir. What remained of Lantan on Toril was entirely flooded, killing the remaining Lantanese and cleaning away their advanced technology. The size of the island of Lantan was greatly reduced after the transfer of most of its lands to Abeir; the eastern island of Orlil was completely submerged, and the southern island of Suj became two much smaller islands. The waters around the island were said to be haunted by some sort of monster, destroying any ship that approaches, usually pirate ships from Nelanther. In 1487 DR, Lantan was returned to Toril as part of the Second Sundering, and Lantanese ships began to travel again to the Sword Coast. People who traded with them said that the Lantanese were more secretive than before, and that their technology was more advanced as well. Society Lantan as a whole was a country focused primarily on the arts and sciences, to a greater degree than the rest of Abeir-Toril. The Gnomes of Lantan eventually hoped to initiate a kind of renaissance in its scientific and mechanical achievements to finally bring about a global age of peace to all gods, races and sub-races. Its greatest mechanical achievement is said to have been that of flying machines. As a result, very few Lantanese gnomes ever delved into the Arcane Arts of spellcasting, but those who did would usually take up residence on the Island of Orlil. Lantan was by far the most technologically advanced country on Faerûn (arguably on the whole of Toril too if they surpass the Shou empire, which is very possible). After the Avatar crisis known as the Time of Troubles, the god of craftsmanship, Gond, revealed the secret of smoke powder to the gnomes of Lantan. They were on the verge of inventing the printing press, and non-magical portals at the time of their destruction. Notable locations Settlements *Sundrah *Sambar *Anchoril *Lethtar *Illul *Darluj *Dtakkar *Baelrah *Sujjar *Tsan Appendix Gallery Lantan 3e.jpg|3e Map Lantan 4e.jpg|aka Lantan's Rest - 4e Map External Links *Portals of Lantan, by Jeff Quick *Racial Portals of Faerûn, by Ramon Arjona *Portals of Lantan, by Jeff Quick References pl:Lantan Category:Islands Category:Former countries Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Gnome locations Category:Locations in the Trackless Sea Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations on Abeir